Prisoner of the Gods
by Akheilos and Delphin Inc
Summary: Aquila Nero. Black Eagle. Strong Eagle. Lieutenant. Prisoner. Dark poem story. T for swearing and sick thoughts. Read and Review please!
1. Prisoner

**Random little poem about a guy in the Titan army during the war. **

Aquila Nero

Black Eagle

Strong Eagle

Son of Lelantos

Lieutenant

* * *

Titanium sword

Sliced through many

Monsters and mortals alike

Demigods got torture

He could kill

He liked to kill

* * *

Tell me you don't get used to it

Used to what

Killing

Pause, then

At first you don't

At first you want to die

Suicide is the answer

You think

You kill again

You like

Again and again

There is no guilt

* * *

Power

What about it

Is it good

Better than you can imagine

Why did you join

I wanted power

Did you get it

Yes

* * *

Foolish boy

Power isn't drive

Look at Luke

He wants revenge

Why don't you

I don't need revenge

I want power

* * *

Interesting

What is

You

Why me

You want power

So

You are a mere thirteen years old

So

* * *

I want power

You are greedy boy

You like

Yes

* * *

Good boy

Strong man

Good lieutenant

You still want power

Yes

* * *

Strong fighter

Brave soldier

You have power

You like it

Yes

* * *

How can you live with yourself

Easy

Aren't you guilty

No

Why

Because

Because what

It's easy

What is

Killing

* * *

You're a monster

Yes

I hate you

Good

* * *

How can you just stand there

Easily

How

I just do- it's not hard

I hate your guts

I don't care

You just don't give a damn, do you

No

* * *

It could all end

I know that

Within a second

I am guarded

You fight without armour

It is annoying

You are bold

Yes

You are naïve

No

* * *

Or maybe you are foolish

Perhaps

I am proud of you

Why

You have killed many

So

I like it

Thank you sir

You aren't a young boy anymore

* * *

Lieutenant

What

Sir, they've won

So

They're coming to get us

We will not surrender

But sir

We will stand and fight

Yes

* * *

His prison

On Olympus

It was beautiful

A cliché

He smelled a rose

Why hadn't they killed him

_Because they couldn't_

Why

_He was Krios' lieutenant

* * *

_

They were going to use him

Their own lieutenant

They'd never admit it

They'd need his help

And he'd never help

* * *

Aquila Nero

Black Eagle

Strong Eagle

Son of Lelantos

Lieutenant

Prisoner of the gods.

**Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Traitor

**I don't know why, but I want to continue the story in poem-ish format… even though it really isn't a story… well, I guess, in a way it is. **

He likes his name

It is him

He caresses the blade of his sword

Good sword

Has served him well

Why didn't the gods take it

_Because you won't let them

* * *

_

Waiting

A visitor

In his prison

On Olympus

A knock

Come in

His voice soft

There is no more anger left

* * *

Hate

Is a strong emotion

I hate you

The words escape his lips

No regret

_She _is a traitor

Bitch

* * *

Calypso

Traitor

Hate her

Traitor

* * *

Why

Her question

Why you

Why not me

Why are you the lieutenant

Why not me

You are skinny

I am strong

You have no authority right

I do too

You do not

Your father is nobody

* * *

Kill

First instinct

Kill the traitor Calypso

No right

What does she know

He is the lieutenant

He has all right in the world

* * *

Why did you join

I'm sick of explaining

Why, Aquila

You wouldn't understand

I'm sick of people saying that

Well you'll have to be sick one more time

A slap across the face

He grins

* * *

He's a monster

They're talking in loud voices

We need to keep him

Why

Why not just throw him into Tartarus

He was Krios' lieutenant

So

We need him

NO

* * *

Hello princess

Shut up

Aw, did I hurt your feelings

You're a monster

Tell me something I don't know

You're a traitor

No you are

* * *

Silence

Darkness

The smell of roses

He walks

Silent footsteps

They're watching him

* * *

You will respect us

Why should I

We are gods

I am half Titan

We are not equal

Oh yes we are

I am your half brother

* * *

Pain

It feels good

Almost like killing

He misses it

He is alone here

With his pain

He likes

* * *

We are going to command you one more time

You will lead the phalanx

No

We will kill you

No you won't

What makes you so sure

I am the _lieutenant_

You are not immortal

* * *

I am as good as

* * *

You are only a traitor

When you go to the other side

If you were born to this side

Were you a traitor

No

* * *

Bored

Zeus yells at him

He won't help

Why would he become a traitor

Krios' garden was much nicer

* * *

His eyes distant

Glazed over

Not listening

Zoned out

What is Zeus saying again

* * *

They need him

Not the other way

He doesn't need them

He doesn't care for them

He never has

He never will

**Do you like it?**


	3. Hero

How old are you

Fifteen

You are young

I am a man

In Sparta

No

In the army

* * *

How many

How many what

Have you killed

I don't know

Very many

Yes

Who

I don't remember names

Why

Why should I

* * *

Your sword

It's mine

It's not made of Celestial Bronze

Titanium

Suiting

Dipped in the Styx

You

No

The sword

* * *

Your army

What about them

They think you're dead

What are you getting at

You're not immortal

I am deified

Forever

In their memory

* * *

Roses

A lot of them

Red white orange yellow

Black

The gods

They're such a cliché

Titans would've been better

* * *

Reluctance

Struggle

Raw wrists

Being kicked

The god of war

Bringing him to

The throne room

* * *

Stagger

Fall

Hear them laughing

Let them laugh

He'll have the last laugh

When they're all gone

And _he'll_ be a Titan

* * *

Why are you laughing

At your stupidity

What

You heard

I think you're stupid

Krios was right

About what

You are too bold

You are too naïve

You are too foolish

* * *

Perhaps

The same questions

Been asked many times

Always the same answer

Perhaps

* * *

Maybe he is bold

Never wears armour in battle

Maybe he is naïve

Believes there are only two sides

Maybe he is foolish

Is alive

* * *

We don't want to fight you

Looks like you'll have to

Silence yourself

Not going to happen

Let me fight Ares

He's just a big baby

No match for me

* * *

Trick

It was a trick

Ares- the hot head

Fell for it

Battle at noon

He'd never show up

He broke the gate

He was free

* * *

He was supposed to fall

He was supposed to die

He was supposed to break

But he didn't

Son of Lelantos

He could fly

Spread his wings

Flight to freedom

* * *

Control

They listened to him

He was their lieutenant

Their commander

Their fearless leader

Broken out of Olympus' prison

Hero

* * *

Who wouldn't be

Who wouldn't want to be

A hero

Me

Why

I'm just the lieutenant

You are our leader

I am no hero

Why do you say that

I killed people

Are you guilty

No

Then why

I am no hero

* * *

Hero

Strong word

Powerful word

Blank emotion

Respect

No friends

All enemies

He has made many enemies

No friends

A hero doesn't have friends

Just enemies

* * *

Does that make him a hero

* * *

Imagine he is on your side

He leads you through a war

He was there from the beginning

He is the lieutenant

He is captured by the enemy

He escapes using his wits

Is he a hero

* * *

Shut up

Lieutenant

Shut up

Sir

No

We need a leader

I am not your leader

YES YOU ARE

* * *

You are

You led us through the last war

You were there from the beginning on

You are the lieutenant

You were captured by the enemy

You escaped

You are our hero

* * *

What if I say no

No isn't an option

I don't take orders from you

From whom

* * *

Krios

Krios is gone

So

That makes you the leader

No

I am no Titan

You are close to one

I am not invulnerable

That can be changed

I am not immortal

In our minds you are

I am not your leader

* * *

**What do you think?**


	4. Dead?

**Few more reviews, please?**

He was different

From the rest

They wanted revenge

He wanted power

He wanted honour

He wanted to be

Immortal

* * *

You were Krios' lieutenant

I _am_ Krios' lieutenant, m'lady

Her eyes cold like snow

The goddess of snow

Krios is gone

I know

You are a loyal man

You like that

I do indeed

* * *

I will make you a god

A god of what

Anything you want

Do I get power

You have power

Do I get more

You are a greedy boy

Greed is enough drive

Yes you will get power

* * *

I don't want you to be the lieutenant

You can't change who I am

You can still be him

I just don't want you commanding

Why

I need an assassin

Someone to work behind the scenes

I like killing

You are sick

Tell me something I don't know

His answer in complete honesty

* * *

She locked him up

He refused her offer

He would only be who he was

The lieutenant

The son of Lelantos

The strong eagle

The black eagle

Aquila Nero

* * *

Enemy of the gods

Friend of their enemy

* * *

His prison

Wasn't a cliché

Not anymore

Ice

All around him

Frozen in time

* * *

Laughable

He'd escape

Easily

His sword

Was at his side

So foolish, Khione

So foolish

* * *

He was strong

He could _fly_

_

* * *

_

Running

He was running

Through icy corridors

Shouting

They were shouting

Following him through the palace

Laughing

He was laughing

He ran at a window

Broke through

Spread his wings

And flew

* * *

Not a prisoner

Never again

Was it a weakness

No

He had no weaknesses

Only greed

Not a weakness

A flaw

Flaws could be dealt with

His imperfection

Imperfection

From being

What he was destined to be

* * *

A machine

A killer

A killing machine

* * *

Cold

Ruthless

No heart

A killing machine

* * *

Tired

It was new

A strange feeling

Awkwardly weak

* * *

Spirit flickering

Rest

He needed to rest

* * *

A cliff

Perfect

* * *

Foolish boy

He cursed

All bad words

Out of his mouth

* * *

Surrounded

He was surrounded

Twelve figures

The gods

He laughed

He wasn't scared

Being scared was a weakness

He had no weaknesses

Bracing himself

* * *

Your life is going to end

Yeah right

Sarcasm isn't appreciated

Really

Fascinating

You annoy me

Good

* * *

Raising of hands

They all wanted to kill

No

They couldn't kill

Not him

He'd be immortal

No

They couldn't kill his soul

* * *

A command

Simple

Strong

…Commanding

* * *

Fire

Light

Pain

Then darkness

Swirling darkness

Beautiful darkness

Painless

* * *

Am I dead

* * *

Be prepared.

***Raises eyebrows inquiringly* I honestly wouldn't mind a few more reviews, you know….**

**Also, I'd like to say**

**Rest in Peace**

**I won't say your name**

**You will be missed**

**I'll take care of Asterix**

**I promise.**


	5. Click

**I got one review… come on, people, it's not that hard! **

Light

Painful

Bright

But light

* * *

Alive

Maybe

Dead

No

What was he

He didn't know

* * *

Vulnerable

A new feeling

So…

Weak

No

He wasn't weak

He had no weaknesses

He was strong

The lieutenant

* * *

Stumbled

Through the streets

An unfamiliar city

So foreign

Collapse

* * *

Voices

Loud voices

Mean voices

Little runt

We're gonna teach him a lesson

Punches

Everywhere

His jaw

His arms

His face

* * *

Semi-consciousness

Barely aware

NO

He wouldn't let them

Treat him like this

It was wrong

Wrong

Wrong

Wrong

* * *

Fighting

He was fighting back

In auto-pilot

Punch here

Kick there

Half blinded

Staggered

Fell

* * *

His façade

So carefully constructed

Fell

Just like that

With his body

Fell

Down

An endless pit

Of unconsciousness

* * *

Hello

Hello

Can you hear me

Oh gods, Paul, get over here

I think he's still alive

I'm not sure

He has a pulse

I'm not sure about this, Sally

Paul, he's _broken

* * *

_

We don't know him

He's injured

We need to help

* * *

Broken

He hated the word

Coming from the woman's mouth

Paul

The man had the right idea

They didn't know him

He wasn't alive

At least

Not emotionally

* * *

What's your name

Where did you come from

Does anything hurt

Do you need anything

Why was she asking him

All those questions

They were pointless

* * *

Sally, give him a break

We deserve to know

You wanted to help him

He's just a boy

No

A man

I am a man

SHUT UP

* * *

Silence

More silence

Blaringly loud

Piercing

Into the room

His words

His voice

Broken

* * *

What's your name

Not important

Of course it is

No

Yes

Fine

Aquila Nero

* * *

Where did you come from

The west

Does anything hurt

No

Do you need anything

No

We're helping you

We're your friends

I have no friends

* * *

His voice

So automatic

The responses

But still

He was different

He felt weird

Vulnerable even

For the first time

Ever

* * *

Sally made good cookies

He had never had cookies

Krios said they were not important

Cookies were that

They were VERY important

* * *

Sally smiled

Paul even grinned

But they were sad

No

Not sad

Sympathetic

* * *

He hated it

He hated feeling that way

He hated feeling vulnerable

It was weak

Pathetic

Not what he had been trained to do

* * *

Day in

Day out

They dragged on

Sally cared for him

Paul talked to him

Like the family he never had

He had chosen not to have

Was that a bad decision

* * *

How long was I out

Three months

Why am I not dead

I don't know

You're strong

Thank you

* * *

How are you feeling Aquila

That's not important

I should be going

A laugh

It is weird

So… natural

Sally likes to laugh

* * *

You remind me of my son a bit

Yeah

Yeah

What's his name

Percy. Percy Jackson

* * *

Click

His killing machine instincts

They were back

**Reviews… reviews… I'm getting a haircut… reviews… I have a lot of homework… reviews… I should probably do that… reviews… reviews?**


	6. NOTE PLEASE READ

**Yo! Sorry, this is not an update. ****I really need your guys' help. On my profile, there is a poll concerning the next story I'm going to write. It'd be awesome if you could vote since right now I have a balance.**

**Voters get an imaginary llama. **

**Also, I'd like to ask you a question:**

**How does one get from talking about chickens, refrigerators and hippopotami to someone asking you about daisies- in the middle of your thought? I'm really curious. **

**Sorry again that this is not an update. We really do love you!**

**Warmest regards-**

**Me, Myself, I, Akheilos, Delphin, Zinc, Gel and Asterix xD**


End file.
